1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to method and system for storing items. In particular, the invention relates to storage trays adapted to render items readily accessible.
2. Related Art
There have been many different storage units and organizers for various different types and kinds of multimedia packages for compact disks, videocassettes, computer floppy disks, and many others. For example, reference may be made to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,499,221; 3,339,748; 3,391,792; 3,812,975; 3,969,007; 4,087,138; 4,330,162; 4,668,027; 4,651,882; 4,969,561; 4,971,206; 5,042,672; 5,191,983; 5,292,010; and 5,439,119.
Such organizers and storage devices typically would only store one type of such multimedia package, such as a compact disk package. One successful device for storing different kinds of multimedia packages at the same time is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,235, which is incorporated herein by reference. The patented device stores a series of different types and kinds of multimedia packages in a closely spaced upright stack configuration in a side-by-side manner by utilizing individual compartments. Each one of the packages can be flipped between forwardly and rearwardly inclined positions to inspect the different packages and for aiding in the selection of a given one of them.
Other organizers allow the packages to be stored in a side-by-side manner with only the thin perimeter edge of each package accessible to the user. Since most packages have an identifier on the thin perimeter edge, such a configuration allows a user to view identifiers of many packages without disturbing their respective positions. This configuration, however, has the disadvantage that removal of a single package is difficult since the user must manipulate the package via the thin perimeter edge.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a storage tray that allows simple manipulation of each stored item while allowing a user to view many items.